


Lay With Me?

by louluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: AU, Cake fluff, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke moves out to Portland for a writing gig and falls in love with his roommate/co-worker Calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me?

The decision had been easy. Luke was out of College and a major newspaper had offered him a job to write a weekly column about the sights in Portland. It was a decent job that payed decent money and Luke was willing to take whatever there was to offer. 

Goodbyes had been tough but he hugged his teary eyed Mother tightly as he said his goodbyes promising to call when his flight had landed. So with few words exchanged and a quick goodbye Luke was off 20,000 feet off the ground and thousands of miles away from home. 

After the relatively smooth flight had touched down he boarded off the plane and head straight towards the baggage pickup to retrieve his suitcase.Thankfully the paper that he worked for offered him a furnished apartment so all he had to bring was the necessities like his clothes and needed personal belongings. 

The only downside to this opportunity is the roommate. Luke was the type of person who enjoys keeping to themselves and when the boss told him that the only way for him to have the apartment was to stay with another employee from the company Luke was terrified. All Luke knew about this roommate was that he also worked for the paper and that his name was Calum. 

Calum and Luke had spoken briefly on the phone and he seemed like a decent guy so Luke accepted the offer from the man to pick him up from the airport when his flight landed.

Returning from the baggage claim he started walking towards the exit searching for the man who was supposed to meet him when he arrived. Luke's eyes wandered throughout the terminal looking for a someone who seemed as if they may also be searching for someone as well.

About 15 minutes later Luke was still in the airport and was beginning to become frustrated when he was tapped lightly on his shoulder. He spun around and gazed down at the dark haired boy who looked to be about his age. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a crooked smile that was plastered across his face.

"Hi I'm Calum and erm... are you Luke?" The boy now known as Calum asked Luke as he stood there still in shock over Calum's attractive features. 

Calum had a gorgeous smile with eyes that seemed to light up when he spoke. His hair was slightly curled and strewn about messily upon his head. Luke almost gasped when he realized the lad had dimples.

Eventually finding his words Luke rapidly nodded his head responding to Calum's question with a choked "yeah I am, so I guess you're the roommate who I talked to on the phone?"

Calum nodded and motioned in the direction of the exit telling Luke that it his car was this way and to just follow him. 

Calum began walking ahead with Luke trailing behind him when Luke stopped and asked "Wait how do I know you're not some sort of psychotic murderer trying to kidnap me?" 

Calum chuckled and responded "Well first of all you're like 10ft tall and most likely could overpower me and second I have my I.D. card for the paper see" Calum explained laughing quietly as he pulled out his card for Luke to then take and inspect. 

Satisfied with Calum's answer he responded to the brunette that he supposed he wasn't a murderer and they continued weaving their way out of the crowded airport attempting to dodge the people who weren't watching where try were going.

They had finally made their way out of the airport and Calum was walking over to what Luke assumed to be his car. It was rainy and the sky was cloudy so the air temperature was relatively cool but Luke appreciated the change in climates. 

Calum popped the trunk and Luke went and shoved his suitcases inside. He then shut the trunk and walked over to the passenger side opening up the door and sitting down. 

The ride to the apartment was about a hour and a half but this gave room for the two boys to get to know each other. At first the conversation was just small talk like "why did you move here" or "where did you move from" but eventually they found that they had much in common and those sorts of questions were not needed to save them from an awkward silence. 

Calum stopped Luke mid sentence as he pulled up in front of a brick apartment building parking along the side of the road. "We're here! Welcome to your new home" Calum said as he eagerly climbed out of his seat and raced to open the trunk so he could grab Luke's bags. 

Luke hopped out of the car looking at the structure in front of him. It had grey brick and rectangular windows that were arranged symmetrically throughout the building front. Overall it seemed as if would be a cozy place to reside. 

"Now come on I can't wait to show you the place!" Calum said excitedly carrying both of Luke's cases to the front door. He sat them down and took a key out of his pocket to open up the door. 

Once Calum had unlocked the door he held it open allowing Luke to go through first and then directed him to the stairs. "I know it may seem like a lot of stairs but I'm sure you'll get used to it" Calum said as he climbed up the flights of stairs.

They finally reached the fourth floor and Calum walked down the hall to the door with a number 32 on it. Reaching down in his pocket Calum dug out the key proceeding to unlock the door and push it open.

"Welcome to your new home" Calum said looking back at Luke watching to see his reactions to the new flat. 

The walls were bare but there happened to be a comfortable looking couch and a nice television in the living room so Luke couldn't complain. The dining room had a circular table with four chairs set around. Walking into the kitchen Luke found that it had stainless steel appliances and clean countertops that he couldn't help but feel happy about. 

"Come on Luke let me show you to your room" Calum said tugging at Luke's sleeve as he walked towards the bedrooms. 

"Well this is my room" Calum said pointing into a room that seemed to have clothes everywhere on the floor. "Oh yeah sorry it's a little messy" Calum said his cheeks pinking up as he noticed Luke looking at the mess.

"Oh it's fine really I mean the rest of the house seems clean so it's alright" Luke said awkwardly while shuffling his feet.

"Well let's go to your room now alright?" Calum said as he lead Luke down the short hallway to the next room over. 

Calum opened up the door and stepped into the room which contained a bed, a dresser, and a lamp that sat on top of a bedside table. The room was a bit on the small side but it would definitely do the job. 

"Well I'm going to leave you in here to get settled if that's alright and if you want any I'm ordering pizza for dinner" Calum said as he began to step back into the hallway. 

"Yeah it's cool and pizza sounds great right now but I suppose it may be due to the fact that I haven't eaten anything all day" Luke said as he continued to observe his new room.

As Calum left and shut the door Luke began to unpack his clothes folding them neatly and placing them carefully into the black colored dresser drawers. He then put his clean grey sheets on the bed and pulled out his old faded comforter that he had brought from home.

Luke laid down on the bed and rest his head on the pillow exhausted from the plane ride. Sleep soon overtook his body as his eyelids began to droop slowly as the moments passed by. Eventually Luke fully closed his tired eyes as he drifted peacefully to sleep.

"Luke wake up the pizza is here" Calum said gently shaking Luke attempting to wake the sleeping boy who was resilient to Calum's previous methods of just trying to call out Luke's name.

Luke shuffled under the covers tired and cold searching for any type of warmth he could get. "Calum lay with me" Luke asked not even completely aware of what he just said and asked for.

Calum stood in shock for a brief second but couldn't deny the sleeping boy of what he was asking for. So Calum slid under the covers wrapping his arms tightly around Luke who then sighed in content with the new source of warmth that had now joined him in bed.

"I'm gonna call you Cal now if that's alright" Luke stated as he nuzzled into Calum's T-shirt. 

"Yeah that's fine I suppose" Calum replied smiling at the blonde who was most likely the most adorably sexy person Calum had ever met. 

The routine of cuddling in each other's beds continued on for a few months when finally Calum admitted to having feelings for Luke who immediately responded that he had felt the same way from the start. Now two years later they were still together and were as smitten with each other as the moment that they locked eyes at the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading please leave comments below they are much appreciated!


End file.
